Beautifull boy
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae pengidap Venustraphobia, dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan siswa pindahan yang membuatnya takut dan tertarik secara bersamaan./"Dia takut wanita cantik."/"Tapi aku laki-laki!"/Haehyuk/BL/Twoshoot/ Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Boy**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari pobhia yang saya alami sendiri dan demi kepentingan cerita saya modifikasi di sana-sini hingga terlihat (tidak) layak baca. Hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: Sudah jelas ya Eunhyuk is mine! Aduh, Donghae gak usah timpuk-timpuk deh! *pout*

Warning: AU, Typos yang pasti eksis abis, BL, penistaan karakter dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Awan seputih salju menghiasi langit biru. Burung-burung berkerumun dan terbang membelah cakrawala. Kuabadikan pemandangan alam nan sejuk ini dengan lensa kamera. Walaupun bukan kamera terbaik tapi cukup menyalurkan hasratku akan photografi. Para pelajar di sekolah SM High School mulai terlihat berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah.

"Yo Donghae." Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara yang merusak ketenangan. Itu Siwon, salah satu teman dekatku dengan seenaknya main melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku yang tak kalah kekar darinya. Hei walaupun masih muda tapi ototku tercetak sempurna dan terjaga dengan baik karena rutin di latih.

"Tumben kau datang pagi, kuda? Biasanya juga datang 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi." Dia hanya cengar-cengir persis seperti kuda sungguhan. Kadang heran dengan para gadis yang begitu menggilai lelaki berstatus ketua osis ini.

"Hari ini aku khusus datang pagi untuk menemani sepupuku yang akan bersekolah di sini."

"Sepupumu? Tingkat berapa?"

"Sepupuku yang tinggal di Paris selama ini. Orangtuanya pindah ke sini karena urusan pekerjaan dan karena dia tidak suka sendirian akhirnya dia ikut. Dia setingkat dengan kita." Pindah sekolah disaat tingkat akhir seperti ini? Apa tidak penuh resiko?

"Sudah sebesar itu masih takut tinggal sendiri? Kekanakkan sekali," komentarku pedas. Siwon hanya terkekeh.

"Hei jangan seperti itu. Dia itu sangat manis. Badannya pun mungil. Kau akan terpesona padanya. Oh dia laki-laki omong-omong." Kuabaikan pujian-pujian Siwon yang terlontar untuk sepupunya dan beranjak menuju kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya. Langkahku sedikit melambat melihat segerombolan siswi di lorong kelas, entah menggosipkan apa pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kuabaikan jantungku yang mulai berdebar kencang tak nyaman. Berjalan secepatnya menghindari mereka. Begitu sampai di kelas jantungku masih berdebar tak karuan tapi untungnya tidak ada keringat yang menetes ataupun nafasku yang memburu. Setidaknya 'penyakitku' ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Di kelasku hanya ada segelintir siswa yang tergolong rajin atau siswa teledor yang lupa mengerjakan tugas dan ingin mencontek dari si pintar yang sudah duduk manis di bangku melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang rata-rata membaca buku. Ponselku bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dari Siwon yang memintaku menemaninya bertemu sepupunya di kantin istirahat nanti. Ya baiklah, aku juga penasaran seperti apa sepupu yang dielu-elukan Siwon itu.

.

.

.

"Mana sepupumu?" sudah 15 menit kami menunggu sepupu Siwon yang tak kunjung datang. Apa dia tersesat? Siwon hanya menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat gelisah seperti mengkhwatirkan anaknya yang belum kembali dari tempat bermainnya.

"Ah itu dia. EunHyukie sini!" Siwon berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya semangat entah pada siapa. Kutebak sepupunya. Tapi yang mana? Kantin sedang ramai dipenuhi lautan manusia kelaparan di waktu istirahat seperti ini.

"Itu yang di samping Nickhun." Sepertinya Siwon tahu aku ingin melihatnya. Kupanjangkan leherku untuk mencarinya yang katanya di samping anggota basket yang sama denganku dan seketika tubuhku terasa kaku. Orang itu terus berjalan dengan anggun. Dan dalam sekejap semua terasa bergerak lambat. Di mana dia melangkah penuh pesona sedangkan yang lain hanya sebagai figuran tak berarti. Langkahnya pasti hingga sekarang tepat di depan mejaku. Oh tidak, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang hingga membuatku bisa mendengar suara detakannya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, punggungku terasa dingin bahkan tanganku gemetar.

"Hai." Suaranya. Ya Tuhan, suaranya manis sekali. Wajahku memerah dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku mengambil langkah seribu. Lari secepat yang kubisa agar dia tak melihatku. Kuabaikan teriakan Siwon yang memanggil-manggilku. Kenapa 'penyakitku' bisa kambuh seperti ini?!

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berdentang. Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di SM high school. Aku bersyukur teman-teman baruku sangat ramah. Mereka dengan senang hati membantuku. Ya meski ada beberapa lelaki dan wanita yang memandangku tak biasa. Bahkan ada yang dengan beraninya mengedipkan matanya padaku. Astaga.

Aku sudah berjanji pada sepupuku, Siwon untuk menemuinya di kantin tapi aku belum mengetahui letaknya. Aku menarik pelan ujung seragam seorang siswa di depanku. Dia menoleh, aku langsung memasang wajah manis.

"Maaf, aku ingin ke kantin tapi belum tahu tempatnya. Apa kau bisa mengantarku?" kulihat wajah lelaki ini memerah dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut aku."

"Terimakasih… eh namamu siapa? Namaku Eunhyuk, salam kenal~" lelaki ini terlihat salah tingkah. Mengusap tengkuknya gerogi.

"Namaku Nickhun. Salam kenal Eunhyuk-ssi." Nickhun terlihat sangat kaku terhadapku. Dan selama perjalanan akulah yang berinisiatif memulai obrolan seputar sekolah ini. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena kami belum mengenal.

"Ah ini kantinnya." Setelah beberapa kali berbelok akhirnya kami sampai di kantin. Cukup ramai. Tentu saja.

"Terimakasih Khunie~" Nickhun mengangguk, wajahnya memerah lagi, membuatku tertawa pelan. Dia manis. Setelah itu Nickhun berlalu pergi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan sepupuku yang berjanji akan menemaniku istirahat ini.

"Eunhyukie di sini." Sayup-sayup kudengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Dari arah selatan. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, menemukan Siwon tengah melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera melangkah mendekatinya. Siwon tidak sendiri. Ada laki-laki berambut brunnete bersamanya. Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini? Kenapa dia terus menatapku dengan mata yang melebar seperti ketakutan?

"Hai," sapaku setelah berdiri di depan meja. Memasang senyum manis andalanku. Siwon balas tersenyum tapi tidak dengan temannya. Dia bergerak gelisah dan secepat kilat berlari keluar area kantin. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah terperangah nyaris melongo melihat tingkah laki-laki itu. Kenapa dia berlari setelah melihatku? Memangnya aku ini hantu?!

"Donghae. Hei Donghae!" Siwon berteriak memanggilnya. Jadi namanya Donghae. Aku berputar mengelilingi meja dan duduk di samping Siwon yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia temanmu? Kenapa berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesalku saat bertanya.

"Ya. Namanya Lee Donghae. Maafkan dia ya." Tangan Siwon terangkat mengelus kepalaku. Kebiasaannya untuk membuatku tenang atau untuk memanjakanku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya karena selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di Paris bersama orangtuaku.

"Dia tidak sopan sekali," gerutuku sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Siwon terkekeh.

"Hei, aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan berlari seperti itu. Nanti kusuruh dia meminta maaf padamu. Nah sekarang kau mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan."

"Aku ingin Japchae dan susu stroberi."

"Seleramu tidak berubah. Baiklah tunggu sebentar di sini." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan. Selagi menunggunya kuperhatikan sekeliling kantin. Melihat beragam orang yang saling berinteraksi. Ada yang makan dengan tenang, ada yang makan sambil bicara hingga makanannya menyembur ke mana-mana, eww menjijikan! Ada juga yang saling bercanda satu-sama lainnya. Oh! Apa yang mereka lakukan di pojok sana? Ada seorang siswa dan siswi sedang berciuman. Astaga, mereka pikir kantin itu tempat untuk bermesraan? Kupalingkan pandanganku tepat saat Siwon kembali dengan berbagai makanan di tangannya.

"Mari makan~"

"Ne~"

.

.

.

Payah! Kenapa penyakitku bisa kambuh lagi seperti ini sih?! Lihat saja sekarang, bukannya secepatnya pulang karena bel pulang telah berdentang 10 menit yang lalu, tapi malah terdiam kaku bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kuhela nafasku dan melipat tangan di dada. Mataku awas memperhatikan salah satu objek yang setia menyita perhatianku. Sepupu Siwon. Yang sekarang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang. Menoleh kanan-kiri, pasti menunggu Siwon.

Hahh… bagaimana harus kukatakan ya? Dia membuatku takut. Tidak, tidak! Dia tidak menyeramkan atau bertubuh besar berotot sehingga harus kutakuti. Malah sebaliknya. Dia ramping dan cantik. Sangat cantik. Siwon sialan! Dia tidak bilang sepupunya secantik itu. Itulah masalahnya. Dia cantik! Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya dari cantik, malah itu adalah anugerah. Di sinilah aku yang aneh. Tahu Venustraphobia? Fobia terhadap wanita cantik. Aku salah satu pengidapnya. Jangan tanya macam-macam! Omong-omong aku merasa tidak enak langsung berlari begitu saja. Siwon tadi bilang sepupunya itu tersinggung karena sikapku. Hahh… mau bagaimana lagi? Maaf ya, cantik.

Dari kejauhan kulihat Siwon menghampiri sepupunya dan merekapun pergi dengan mobil Siwon. Hahh… aku selamat untuk saat ini. Jam berapa sekarang? Ah aku harus segera pergi. Pekerjaanku menunggu, Siwon juga meminta bertemu untuk membahas sikapku tadi.

.

.

.

"Hahaha~ kau… kau… astaga Donghae tak kusangka penyakitmu semakin parah. Hahaha…" tawa itu terdengar menggelegar memenuhi kafe yang untungnya tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung karena memang mau tutup. Kupandang risih Siwon yang tertawa terlalu keras sambil memukul-mukul meja tanda begitu geli dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kalau tidak ingat dia temanku semenjak sekolah dasar sudah kusiram wajahnya dengan kopi di depanku yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Berhenti tertawa! Dasar kuda!"

"Haha… oke, maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka penyakitmu itu kambuh lagi. Terlebih pada sepupuku, bagaimana bisa?" kuhela nafasku berat mendengar pertanyaannya yang tidak kuketahui jawabannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Saat sepupumu mendekat tremor menyerangku, keringat dingin bermunculan, jantungku juga berdegup kencang dua kali lipat. Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah tubuhku sudah bergerak untuk berlari secepatnya dari sana." Siwon menegakkan punggungnya, menatapku serius.

"Tapi sepupuku itu laki-laki, Donghae."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia sangat cantik kau tahu." Bayangan wajah sepupu Siwon yang kutahu bernama Lee Eunhyuk itu terlintas di benakku. Bagaimana paras itu terbentuk sempurna. Walaupun rasa takut itu tetap ada tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa Eunhyuk juga menyusupkan rasa debar yang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti… kasmaran mungkin.

"Ya dia memang cantik, saat kusuruh dia operasi merubah gender sebagai perempuan dia malah memukulku." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan apa yang dikatakannya tidak pantas untuk mendapat pukulan. Tanganku gatal sekali ingin menggeplaknya. Siapa juga yang tidak marah disuruh merubah gender? Dia memang aneh dan anehnya itu kadang bisa membuat banyak-banyak mengelus dada.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya besok, Donghae. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau kau akan menemuinya besok, di taman belakang untuk meminta maaf," katanya santai sambil menyeruput ice coffe. Mengabaikanku yang terbelalak tak percaya. Bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di taman belakang besok? Melihatnya dari dekat saja aku tak sanggup apalagi harus berbicara padanya? Bisa saja aku pingsan, siapa yang tahu? Siwon beranjak dari duduknya setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa besok kau harus menemuinya. Sampai jumpa." Itu saja. Setelah mengatakannya dia dengan santainya pergi begitu saja tanpa mau repot-repot memikirkanku yang kalang-kabut.

Astaga, aku harus bertemu Eunhyuk? Apa aku bisa? Ayo Donghae kau pasti bisa. Lagipula Siwon benar,aku harus minta maaf. Sampai bertemu besok, Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Takut pada wanita cantik?" Siwon mengangguk kalem atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang kini berjalan di sampingnya menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Menebarkan senyum pada beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Lalu dia juga takut padaku begitu maksudmu?" anggukan lagi. Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya. Menghentikan laju langkahnya tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan yang masih sepi. Bagaimanapun ini masih pagi.

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki!" serunya tak terima.

"Eunhyukie wajahmu itu cantik, tak beda jauh dengan wanita. Jadi Donghae tidak bisa disalahkan dalam kasus ini." Eunhyuk mendengus keras, membuka pintu perpustakaan dan masuk bersama Siwon. Melangkah ke deretan rak ketiga dari pintu.

"Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai fobia aneh itu?" mau tak mau Eunhyuk penasaran juga. Dalam seumur dia hidup baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang justru takut dengan wanita cantik bukan malah merayunya. Apa tadi namanya? Venustrapobhia? Fobia yang aneh. Siwon mengulurkan tangan mengambil buku di rak paling atas yang tak terjangkau Eunhyuk dan memberikannya.

"Itu adalah hal yang harus kau tanyakan sendiri, yang bisa kuberitahu dia begitu karena trauma. Kukira dia sudah sembuh karena beberapa tahun terakhir dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah, ternyata fobia itu masih ada. Dan kau yang membangkitkannya haha…" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Tak terima dengan ucapan Siwon yang seakan-akan fobia Donghae kambuh karena salahnya. Hei Eunhyuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, setidaknya belum. Enak saja main disalahkan!

"Trauma?"

"Ya, waktu dia masih bocah ingusan."

"Waktu masih kecil kau juga ingusan," ejek Eunhyuk santai.

"Hei!" suara pukulan rotan yang beradu dengan benda keras terdengar mengejutkan mereka. Itu penjaga perpustakaan. Menatap mereka tajam karena berisik. Sejak kapan dia di situ? Eunhyuk buru-buru keluar saat mendapat buku yang diinginkan dan menyerahkan pada pejaga perpustakaan yang seorang wanita paruh baya untuk di data. Tatapan matanya menakutkan. Begitu sampai di luar dia tertawa pelan. Endebarkan sekali tadi.

"Nah Eunhyukie, nanti Donghae akan menemuimu di taman belakang sepulang sekolah ini. Jangan lupa dan jangan membuatnya takut, oke?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" bibirnya mengerucut imut, Siwon terkekeh. Mengusap gemas puncak kepala Eunhyuk yang mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat madu berponi.

"Mungkin kau bisa membantunya menghilangkan pobhianya. Sekarang masuklah ke kelasmu. Sampai nanti." Siwon melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi berlawanan arah dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk termenung.

Membantu menghilangkan pobhianya? Bagaimana caranya?

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berdentang 10 menit yang lalu. Dan di sinilah Eunhyuk. Duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah berwarna putih. Menunggu Donghae sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang tersemat di telinganya. Menyenandungkannya pelan. Iris hitamnya mengedar memperhatikkan sekeliling. Di taman sekolah ini cukup ramai. Beberapa siswa dan siswi tampak bersenda gurau dan saling bercengkrama. Mungkin saat dia mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah ini dia bisa bersantai bersama di taman seperti mereka. Eunhyuk baru 2 hari di sekolah. Dia masih butuh banyak bersosialisasi. Dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang berseragam sama sepertinya ingin mendekat padanya dengan ragu-ragu. Donghae kah? Eunhyuk melepas earphonenya, menaruhnya di tas dan berdiri menghampiri siswa itu yang berdiri kikuk. Matanya membulat melihat Eunhyuk mendekatinya. Kakinya mengambil langkah mundur.

"Halo, kau pasti Donghae ya?" Eunhyuk menyapa saat sudah dekat dengan siswa yang diyakininya sebagai Donghae teman Siwon. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk, bahkan keringat jelas sekali terlihat di dahinya. Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya. Ternyata benar yang dibilang Siwon. Tangannya bahkan sedikit gemetar, ketara sekali dia berusaha menahan kegugupan dan ketakutannya. Eunhyuk jadi merasa kasihan. Sebegitu takutnya kah Donghae pada Eunhyuk?

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" melihat keringat yang semakin banyak itu Eunhyuk jadi khawatir juga. Tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh bahu Donghae tapi lelaki itu sudah mundur terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku yang tidak sopan kemarin. Maafkan aku." Donghae sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, tersentak saat jari halus Eunhyuk mengusap keringat di dahinya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat. Bahkan Donghae bisa mendengar detakkannya sendiri. Tubuhnya membeku sesaat dan seketika langsung berlari menjauh secepat yang dia bisa. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka melihat tingkahnya. Tak lama bibir kissable itu terangkat ke atas. Lee Donghae, kau sangat menarik. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu dengan senyum mengembang.

Ini akan menarik.

.

To Be Continued

Hai~ apa ff ini pantas dilanjutkan? Ini Cuma 2shoot kok, gak bakalan panjang.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari diri saya sendiri mwahaha… saya punya pobhia yang kebalikan dari venustrapobhia. Saya termasuk golongan androphobia, takut cowok :'v tapi untung gak parah. Kalau diliatin lebih dari 5 detik saya pasti pengen kabur dan jantung deg-deg-an takut. Oke stop curhat!

Dan maaf jika ff ini memakai pov campuran sehingga membuat tidak nyaman.

Silahkan direview, dan saya mohon agar tidak mereview dengan satu kalimat seperti "next thor" "lanjut thor" "bagus" dll. Tolong hargai saya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat ff ini. Terimakasih pengertiannya.

Sampai jumpa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Boy**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari pobhia yang saya alami sendiri dan demi kepentingan cerita saya modifikasi di sana-sini hingga terlihat (tidak) layak baca. Hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: Sudah jelas ya Eunhyuk is mine! Aduh, Donghae gak usah timpuk-timpuk deh! *pout*

Warning: AU, Typos yang pasti eksis abis, BL, penistaan karakter dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Hewan nokturnal pun sudah berkumandang menyenandungkan aktivitas. Seharusnya aku sudah bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur seperti malam pada umumnya. Tapi tidak. Malam ini kuhabiskan di depan laptop membuka laman google. Mencari informasi mengenai Venustrapobhia sebanyak mungkin. Sejak pertemuanku dengan Donghae tadi siang, aku jadi penasaran dan tertarik padanya. Siwon tidak memberitahu banyak. Hanya informasi umum. Menyebalkan. Kupandangi layar di depanku. Di mana pada layar itu terbuka salah satu situs yang membahas Venustraphobia. Dari ciri-ciri, penyebab, hingga pengobatan.

Hmm… entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membantu Donghae menyembuhkan pobhianya. Melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar dengan wajah menyiratkan ketakutan sungguh membuatku iba. Kalau terus seperti itu sampai kapanpun tidak bisa menikah dan jadi perjaka tua, dong? Aku manggut-manggut membenarkan. Kan sayang lelaki tampan sepertinya tapi single. Aku mau kok jadi pacarnya. Kugelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran barusan kemudian menutup laman tersebut dan mematikan laptopku. Beranjak ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuh. Sedikit merenggangkannya kemudian menarik selimut.

"Sampai besok Donghae."

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh ingin membantunya, Hyukie?" Siwon bertanya sekali lagi padaku saat kuberitahu ingin membantu Donghae mengatasi fobianya. Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Saat ini kami sedang berada di kantin di pagi hari. Ku rasa kantin tempat yang cocok untuk berunding. Suasana juga masih sepi hanya ada segelintir murid yang berlalu-lalang entah melakukan apa. Donghae juga belum terlihat.

"Syukurlah jika ada yang ingin membantunya." Kulihat Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku ringan.

"Tapi Wonnie, apa Donghae tidak tersiksa berada di sekolah ini yang banyak dihuni pelajar wanita? Pasti banyak yang cantik kan?" aku bertanya penasaran. Bagaimana caranya mengatasi itu semua selama bersekolah di sekolah umum ini? Masa iya setiap bertemu wanita dia akan langsung lari? Siwon berdeham, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bawah dagu.

"Sebenarnya Hyukie, reaksi terhadapmu-lah yang paling parah." Aku memasang wajah bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon berdeham sekali lagi sebelum bicara.

"Dia memang pengidap venustrapobhia, tapi selama ini paling-paling dia hanya berkeringat dingin dan berjalan cepat untuk menghindar. Apalagi dia juga ikut terapi untuk 'penyakitnya' itu, jadi sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai bisa mengendalikan pobhianya. Dia pernah bersembunyi juga sih, tapi tidak sampai lari tunggang langgang seperti saat bertemu denganmu." Oke, aku mulai tersinggung. Memangnya aku sebegitu menakutkan kah? Awas saja kalau bertemu nanti, aku akan memukul kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu cantik, Hyukie haha…" kutendang tulang kering Siwon hingga dia meringis dan mengusap-usap kakinya. Rasakan itu haha…

"Asal kau tahu, pobhianya itu sudah hampir sembuh sebenarnya. Kau tahu? Di sekolah ini ada siswi yang digadang-gadang paling cantik, Jessica, Yoona, Sandara, tapi reaksi Donghae terhadap mereka biasa saja. Dia malah bilang padaku, 'apa yang cantik dari mereka?' aku jadi ragu dia benar-benar pobhia apa tidak." Aku tahu beberapa dari yang disebutkan Siwon tadi karena sudah bertemu dan berkenalan, bahkan salah satunya ada yang berkedip padaku. Kalau mengingat itu aku ingin tertawa. Kembali ke topik, kami di sini ingin membahas Donghae, bukan untuk membicarakan gadis-gadis cantik.

"Jadi kenapa Donghae bisa mempunyai pobhia aneh itu?"

"Trauma."

"Trauma? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahunya padaku?" Siwon mengendikkan bahu ringan.

"Tidak sekarang Hyukie, yang jelas itu bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan bagi Donghae." Aku terdiam. Memikirkan ucapan Siwon. Trauma ya? Hmm… aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri sepertinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terimakasih atas infonya."

"Kau suka padanya ya?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Kukedipkan sebelah mataku dan tertawa centil. Melambaikan tangan kemudian dan berlalu pergi. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara kekehan Siwon dan ucapan 'semoga beruntung'. Ya, semoga beruntung diriku.

.

.

.

Itu dia. Targetku ada di sana. Donghae tampak berjalan santai dengan tas di punggung. Matanya tertuju penuh pada gadget di tangan kanannya. Kuputuskan untuk melangkah mendekat. Aku harus membuat Donghae nyaman denganku terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Donghae~" sapaku riang. Tersenyum paling manis yang kubisa. Kulihat Donghae membeku. Pelan-pelan mendongak hingga iris kami bertemu. Hazelnya membulat melihat eksistensiku di depannya. Badannya sedikit gemetar dan tak menunggu waktu lama dia sudah berlari secepat kilat menjauh dariku. Aku? Yang jelas aku hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Astaga aku sakit hati. Baru kali ini ada lelaki yang berlari saat melihatku. Aku tahu dia punya pobhia tapi tetap saja aku tersinggung. Aku ini laki-laki, apa aku secantik itu? Aku mengelus dada. Sabar Eunhyuk, sabar. Kau harus pelan-pelan mendekati Donghae. Aku bertekad dalam hati akan terus mendekati Donghae. Anggap saja ini sebagai terapi tambahan untuknya. Kalau tidak dibiasakan dia tidak akan pernah 'sembuh', itu yang kubaca semalam.

Baiklah Donghae, bersiaplah.

.

.

.

Perasaanku saja atau Eunhyuk memang selalu mendekatiku? Kuseruput latte yang kupesan barusan dari kantin dan memikirkan hal-hal yang kualami. Tadi pagi Eunhyuk menyapaku dan entah kenapa intensitas pertemuan kami terhitung banyak. Aku senang tentu saja, karena sebenarnya Eunhyuk cukup menarik minatku. Tapi karena pobia sialan ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Jantungku selalu berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Keringat dingin selalu mengalir. Ckkk… wajah tampanku pasti jadi menggelikan. Kuhela nafasku berat. Hahh… maaf ya cantik, aku selalu menghindarimu. Apa boleh buat? Kurasa aku harus memulai terapi lagi. Aku akan menghubungi Teukie hyung setelah ini.

"Hae~~" suara itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhku menegang. Suara yang mengalun manja dan terdengar seksi itu pasti milik Eunhyuk. Diam-diam aku memuja suaranya. Dengan gerakan kaku aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia di sana, melambai padaku dan berjalan mendekat. Dan yang membuat jantungku seakan melompat adalah saat Eunhyuk dengan santainya duduk di pangkuanku dan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hai Hae, boleh aku bergabung bersamamu?" andai saja aku tidak memiliki pobia sialan ini sudah pasti akan kumakan Eunhyuk saat ini juga. Lihat saja wajah cantiknya yang sekarang memasang pose menggairahkan. Kalau begini terus yang di bawah juga bisa menegang. Keringat dingin mulai kembali bermunculan, tremor mulai menyerang. Ingin sekali aku berlari saat ini.

"Hae, kau berkeringat dingin. Apa aku begitu menakutkan?" tangan halusnya mengusap keringat di dahiku. Pelan sekali, membuatku semakin tersiksa. Debaran jantungku semakin menggila. Tanpa sadar kututup kedua mataku erat dengan tubuh kaku seperti batu. Selama beberapa detik menutup mata aku mulai merasakan pergerakan, beban di pangkuanku mulai terangkat. Eunhyuk bangun dari posisinya.

"Maaf, karena aku kau jadi begitu ketakutan begini. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kalau memang merasa tidak nyaman denganku aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Cepat-cepat kubuka mataku saat mendengar ungkapan lirih itu. Eunhyuk memandangku seakan merasa bersalah dan tanpa bicara lagi langsung pergi dari kantin. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu Eunhyukie, kau salah paham. Aku mengutuk tubuhku yang masih tidak mau bergerak untuk mengejarnya. Ah sial! Lagi-lagi aku melukainya. Kuacak rambutku dan mengusap wajah kasar.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon yang entah datang darimana langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelahku. Memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Alisnya bahkan naik satu.

"Dia salah paham lagi, Choi."

"Siapa?"

"Eunhyukie."

"Woah kau memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu, bukannya kau takut padanya?" kuputar bola mataku malas. Mengabaikannya yang memasang senyum aneh. Dia pasti berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Memang kau apakan dia?" dahiku mengerut, dari kalimat Siwon sekan-akan aku melakukan yang iya-iya saja pada Eunhyukie. Aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuhnya.

"Dia salah paham dengan gestureku-"

"Ya ya aku paham, tidak usah diteruskan. Eunhyuk hanya ingin membantu mengatasi pobhiamu, Donghae. Dia tertarik padamu." Mendengar kata 'tertarik', kutegapkan tubuhku dan menatap Siwon dengan antusias.

"Sungguh? Eunhyukie tertarik padaku?"

"Hmm, dia menyukaimu." Eunhyuk menyukaiku? Si cantik itu menyukaiku? Wow, sepertinya aku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi… hahh sial, lagi-lagi pobhia ini yang menghalangiku. Siwon menepuk bahuku singkat, sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kau harus berusaha menekan rasa takutmu itu, Hae. Lupakan masalalumu. Jangan biarkan kenangan buruk itu terus menghambatmu. Eunhyukie serius menyukaimu, dia itu tipe yang setia. Sekali dia berminat pada sesuatu, dia tidak main-main." Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar. Siwon benar. Tidak seharusnya masalalu itu terus menghambatku. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tunggu ya, cantik.

"Omong-omong kalau kau mau minta maaf, bawakan apapun yang berbau stroberi untuk Eunhyuk. Dia sangat menyukainya," celetuk Siwon kemudian sambil mengangkat gelas dan meminum isinya.

Stroberi ya? Hmm… cocok untuknya yang manis dan imut. Aku mengangguk singkat. Memikirkan langkah apa saja yang harus kuterapkan untuk berdekatan dengan Eunhyukie.

.

.

.

Pluk!

Itu batu kerikil ke sepuluh yang kulempar ke kolam kecil di pinggir taman. Pandanganku menerawang ke langit-langit. Wajah ketakutan Donghae masih terbayang di benakku. Ya ku akui aku sedikit keterlaluan tadi. Habisnya wajahnya manis saat ketakutan, aku jadi ingin menggodanya. Tapi wajahnya jadi pucat pasi begitu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Apa aku harus menjauh darinya ya? Atau aku harus mendekatinya pelan-pelan? Hahh… aku bingung.

Donghae kau menyebalkan. Kau membuatku tertarik tapi juga bisa membuat alasan agar jarak di antara kita terbentang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tubuhku sedikit tersentak saat merasakan getaran di saku celana. Ponselku. Aku mengambil benda padat itu dan melihat layar. Ada pesan masuk dari Siwon.

 _Jangan marah pada Donghae, Hyukie. Dia juga suka padamu, aku jamin itu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menemuimu untuk minta maaf. Bicaralah padanya. Semoga sukses. Chu~_

Aku langsung bergidik melihat emot ikon kiss dari Siwon. Dasar kuda. Fokusku kembali pada pemberitahuan Siwon kalau Donghae akan datang menemuiku untuk minta maaf. Seharusnya kan aku yang minta maaf. Kutolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara tapak kaki yang mendekat. Iris hitamku sedikit melebar begitu tahu siapa yang mendekatiku. Itu Donghae. Berdiri canggung dengan tubuh yang terlihat gemetar. Hebat juga Siwonie, baru saja dia memberitahuku, orangnya sudah datang sekarang. Aku mengambil langkah mundur. Kalau Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengan jarak yang dekat aku bisa menjauh. Ekspresi Donghae seperti terkejut melihatku menjauh.

"Ja-jangan menjauh Eunhyuk. Aku… aku ingin minta maaf. Mungkin sikapku membuatmu salah paham." Mulainya dengan nada suaranya yang kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti Donghae. Aku tidak marah kalau kau memang tidak nyaman bilang saja, aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu. Sungguh." Kusela ucapan Donghae. Donghae tidak salah. Akulah yang harus memahami kondisinya.

"Tidak! Jangan menjauh dariku." Donghae berbicara sedikit keras. Raut wajahnya pun tak bisa kubaca. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Bukankah kalau aku mendekatinya dia akan berlari. Tapi kenapa dia malah menyuruhku agar tidak menjauh? Kuambil satu langkah mendekat. Donghae masih diam di tempatnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mundur.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae?" Donghae mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Aku bertaruh dia pasti mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Tangannya bahkan terkepal. Aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Aku… aku tertarik padamu. Aku ingin dekat denganmu tapi pobhia ini yang menghalangiku. Kau pasti sudah tahu dari Siwon. Maafkan aku jika sikapku membuatmu tersinggung. Aku tak pernah berniat seperti itu." Donghae mengatakan semua itu dengan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh walau ada keringat yang berjatuhan. Dia pasti sangat gugup. Muncul simpati dalam hatiku melihat Donghae seperti ini. Kuambil langkah maju sekali lagi. Donghae diam di tempatnya. Berusaha menatap mataku dengan takut-takut. Aku tersenyum lembut. Memegang tangannya tapi tidak erat. Jadi kapanpun Donghae mau dia bisa melepaskannya. Tapi tidak. Perlahan kurasakan Donghae menggenggam tanganku dan meremasnya pelan. Tangannya basah oleh keringat.

"Hae… "

"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan pobhiaku ini Eunhyukie. Aku akan berusaha," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. Aku kembali menampilkan senyum termanisku, membalas genggaman Donghae.

"Benarkah kau tertarik padaku?" Donghae mengangguk. Wajahnya merah.

"Kalau begitu peluk aku, Hae." Respon Donghae saat aku memintanya memelukku adalah terkejut tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda, baru saja ingin kuberitahu tapi terlambat saat secara pelan tapi pasti Donghae mulai merengkuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku membeku sesaat. Kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Tepat di bagian jantung berada. Aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan degupan jantungnya. Sangat cepat. Benar-benar cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu Eunhyukie," bisiknya di telingaku. Pelaann sekali hingga membuat hatiku berdebar-debar. Wajahku panas. Pasti sekarang memerah. Uhh Donghae. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Kubalas pelukannya. Menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hae. Aku akan membantumu mengatasi pobhiamu itu." Pelukannya mengerat, Donghae berbisik sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, dalam perjalanan pulang aku berpapasan dengan Siwon yang sedang menghubungi seseorang. Ku hadang dia dan membawanya ke kafe dekat sekolah. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Dan sepertinya dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Dengan senang hati Siwon mengikutiku bahkan jalan duluan meninggalkanku. Menyebalkan.

"Eunhyukie kenapa kau diam di situ? Sini, nak. Ayo pegangan nanti kau hilang." Kucubit pinggang Siwon cukup keras hingga dia mengaduh keakitan. Rasakan! Seenaknya saja menganggapku anak kecil. Kebiasaan. Dia itu sering sekali menggodaku. Kutinggalkan dia yang masih meringis dan segera duduk di kursi kosong dalam kafe. Memesan milkshake stroberi dan latte untuk Siwon. Siwon duduk di depanku sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Aku tertawa.

"Kau jahat sekali Hyukie."

"Salahmu." Tak lama waiter di sana membawa pesananku dan menatanya di meja. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan kembali fokus pada Siwon setelah waiter itu pergi.

"Aku ingin Tanya padamu-"

"Tentang Donghae kan?" selanya. Aku mengangguk. Dia mengambil cangkirnya dan menyeruput lattenya.

"Aku ingin tahu penyebab pobhia Donghae. Kau mau memberitahuku?" Siwon diam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dibicarakan mungkin? Dia berdeham dan menatapku serius. Oke, aku bersiap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ini bukanlah kenangan indah untuk Donghae. Sebenarnya aku tak mau menceritakannya. Aku ingin Donghae sendiri yang menceritakannya padamu. Tapi kalau begitu mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Tentu saja itu bukan kenangan indah. Kalau indah pasti Donghae tidak akan mengalami pobhia. Siwon pabbo. Aku mencebikkan bibir ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum. Sepertinya tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Awal mula pobhianya terbentuk adalah saat dia baru memasuki jenjang SMP. Dia menyukai salah satu senior SMA yang gedungnya memang disatukan oleh pihak sekolah. Seniornya itu memang cantik, bahkan disukai banyak siswa yang lain. Saat itu dengan memberanikan dirinya Donghae menyatakan cinta." Siwon memulai ceritanya. Aku langsung fokus mendengarkan.

"Lalu?"

"Menurutmu apa Donghae diterima apa tidak?" aku berpikir sebentar. Kalau Donghae masih SMP besar kemungkinan dia pasti ditolak. Memangnya siapa yang mau pacaran dengan anak-anak?

"Menurutku tidak. Ya, dia kan masih kecil." Siwon tersenyum kecil. Memutar jarinya di pinggiran cangkir.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Tapi kenyataannya dia diterima. Noona itu selalu baik dan tersenyum manis padanya. Donghae senang sekali. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri menjemputnya saat pulang." Siwon diam sejenak dan menghela nafas berat. Oke aku mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Beberapa kemungkinan sudah terbayang di benakku.

"Saat itu, Donghae ingin menjemput noona itu seperti biasa. Aku ikut karena ingin ke suatu tempat dan jalannya se arah. Noona itu sudah terlihat. Bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Begitu Donghae ingin memanggilnya, di situlah kebenaran terkuak."

.

"Hei, kau serius pacaran dengan anak kecil itu?"

"Hmm? Menurutmu?"

"Dia terlihat tulus. Jangan main-main dengannya, kasihan."

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya hanya karena kasihan. Lagipula dia cukup berguna untuk disuruh ini-itu."

"Dasar iblis kau, hahaha…"

"Memangnya siapa yang menyukai anak kecil itu? Aku ini cantik, pria tampanlah yang pantas untukku. Bukan bocah ingusan itu."

"Hahaha kau benar…"

.

.

Astaga, jahat sekali wanita itu. Karma pasti berlaku untuknya. Aku menyumpahinya dalam hati.

"Kau bayangkan, Donghae mendengar semua itu dengan sangat jelas. Dia langsung berlari dari sana tanpa menoleh. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi takut dengan wanita cantik karena takut mereka akan melukai hatinya lagi. Itu adalah bentuk perlindungan yang dibuat hatinya." Aku terdiam setelah mendengar semuanya. Sebentuk perasaan bersalah memasuki relung hatiku karena sudah menggoda Donghae dengan keterlaluan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Siwon menyikut pelan perutku dengan sikunya.

"Hei, kenapa murung seperti itu? Dia sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Aku merasa bersalah. Aku selalu mengganggunya. Setelah mendengar ceritamu aku sudah membuat keputusan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi."

"Whoa… whoa… jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hyukie. Terus saja kau ganggu Donghae. Menyenangkan melihat ekspresi anehnya itu hahaha…" tanpa segan ku pukul kepalanya keras. Bisa-bisanya dia bahagia di atas penderitaan oranglain. Dia meringis.

"Aku serius, Eunhyukie. Kau tahu? Donghae menyukaimu, dia senang saat kau mendekatinya. Dia ingin membalasmu tapi pobhia itu yang menghalangi. Kalau kau menjauh, Donghae justru akan sedih." Aku diam. Ya aku tahu Donghae menyukaiku. Kami bahkan sudah berpelukan. Mengingatnya membuatku merona. Untung Siwon tidak menyadarinya dan kembali berbicara.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung? Dia yang menjadi terapis Donghae selama ini. Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya. Mungkin saja kau bisa menyembuhkan fobhia Donghae. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang rukun." Aku memandang Siwon yang tengah tertawa dengan aneh. Tapi sarannya boleh juga. Mungkin dengan mengobrol dengan terapis Donghae aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk Donghae.

"Aku mau bertemu siapa tadi? Leeteuk hyung?"

"Baiklah akan kuatur pertemuannya." Aku mengangguk. Baiklah, aku pasti bisa. Donghae tunggu aku ya, aku akan menyembuhkanmu sebisaku.

.

.

.

"Kau yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk?" aku mengangguk canggung saat seorang lelaki yang kutahu adalah Leeteuk, tersenyum ramah padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Donghae sudah menceritakan tentangmu padaku." Seperti tahu apa yang kupikirkan dia menjawab. Jawaban yang diberikan Leeteuk cukup mengejutkanku. Donghae membicarakanku?

"Silahkan duduk." Aku mengikuti Leeteuk dan duduk di sampingnya di sofa putih ruang tamu di rumahnya. Ya saat ini aku berada di rumahnya. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal praktek itu kata Siwon. Siwon benar-benar mengatur jadwal pertemuanku dengannya.

"Emm…" aku mengusap tengkukku karena bingung ingin memulai darimana agar pembicaraan ini berjalan santai.

"Panggil saja aku Teukie hyung." Lesung pipitnya terlihat saat dia tersenyum. Senyumnya terasa menenangkan. Aku berdeham.

"Emm Teukie hyung,kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Teukie hyung mengangguk santai. Menatap mataku dan menguncinya.

"Donghae kan? Well Eunhyukie sepertinya kau orang yang spesial." Aku mengangkat alis mendengarnya, Teukie hyung terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, Donghae tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Maksudku dia bisa berkeringat dingin dan berlari hanya karena berhadapan dengan lelaki cantik. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Donghae menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk 'sembuh'. Dia seperti menemukan motivasinya. Dan itu berkatmu Hyukie. Kau pasti sangat spesial untuknya. Ini berita bagus." Iris hitamku sedikit melebar mendengar semua pernyataan itu. Benarkah Donghae seperti itu karenaku?

"Selama ini Donghae melakukan terapi di bawah pengawasanku. Kurasa Donghae bisa sembuh lebih cepat jika kau ada di sampingnya. Kau hanya perlu mendekatinya secara perlahan. Tapi sebelum pembicaraan kita berlanjut aku ingin bertanya padamu." Nada suaranya menjadi serius. Aku menegakkan punggungku. Mendengarkan baik-baik. Entah kenapa rasanya menjadi gugup. Teukie hyung mendekat padaku. Menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau menyukai Donghae?" terkejut. Tentu saja responku terkejut. Apa tadi katanya? Kenapa dia menanyai hal itu? Aku berkedip-kedip. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan perasaanmu. Hanya saja aku harus memastikan semuanya. Donghae mempunyai kenangan buruk di masalalu yang berhubungan dengan orang yang disukainya. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya atau hanya merasa kasihan saja lebih baik mundur dari sekarang. Jika kejadian dulu terulang kembali aku bisa pastikan pobhia Donghae akan semakin parah dan menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Mungkin saja dia tidak akan berani berhadapan dengan oranglain dan menutup hatinya. Jadi Eunhyukie, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Donghae?" aku terdiam. Memikirkan semuanya. Pikiranku melayang pada saat-saat bersama Donghae. Walau tidak banyak interaksi yang kami lakukan tapi tidak kupungkiri rasa tertarik itu benar-benar ada. Berada di pelukan Donghae sangat nyaman. Walau memang pelukan itu sedikit bergetar karena rasa takutnya yang masih ada. Kubalas tatapan Teukie hyung. Bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku tertarik padanya. Dan perasaanku ini bukanlah rasa kasihan, hyung," jawabku tegas tanpa bimbang. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum lebar, seperti puas dengan jawabanku.

"Senang mendengar jawabanmu. Kurasa kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang manis." Gummy smileku terlihat, menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, mari kita bahas apa saja yang diperlukan Donghae sebagai terapi." Dan sepanjang sore itu kuhabiskan di rumah Teukie hyung membahas semua tentang Donghae. Tips-tips dan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu Donghae. Leeteuk hyung orang yang menyenangkan dan mudah menjadi akrab dengannya. Aku merasa santai di dekatnya.

Donghae, aku akan membantumu menghilangkan pobhiamu.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit aku duduk di sudut kafe dekat dari sekolah. Tadi Eunhyukie mengirimiku pesan untuk datang ke sini. Tentu saja langsung kuturuti. Tapi daritadi dia tidak terlihat. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling mencari hal menarik dan hazelku langsung tertuju penuh pada seorang lelaki berwajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis dan melambai padaku. Itu bidadariku. Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram sudut meja saat Eunhyuk mendekat. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Ayo Donghae, jangan lari. Beranikan dirimu. Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha menetralkan deru nafasku yang tadi sempat tak beraturan. Eunhyukie sudah berada di depanku, tersenyum manis. Dia sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tanganku yang masih mencengkram pinggir meja. Dia duduk berjarak agak jauh dariku, mungkin agar membuatku nyaman. Tapi aku tidak mau itu. Aku ingin Eunhyuk lebih dekat denganku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi aku harus ke ruang guru sebentar untuk menyerahkan tugas." Wajahnya saat meminta maaf sangat imut dan manis. Ingin sekali aku menciumnya. Tapi mustahil. Aku harus menyembuhkan 'sakitku' ini terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eunhyukie… mendekatlah. Jangan jauh seperti itu," ucapku berusaha terlihat biasa walau setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipisku. Eunhyuk terkejut, aku tahu itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat padaku. Pelan-pelan kuraih jemarinya, menyatukannya denganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Eunhyuk menatapku dalam.

"Hae… tanganmu berkeringat. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku bisa mengerti." Eunhyuk ingin melepas genggamannya tapi kutahan. Tidak. Ini yang kumau. Aku benar-benar bertekad untuk 'sembuh'. Aku menatap matanya, menguncinya agar tak melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku menyukaimu Eunhyukie. Untukmu aku pasti akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk cepat sembuh. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Setelah itu kurasakan Eunhyuk membalas genggamanku. Tersenyum yang terlihat sangat cantik di mataku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hae. Sangat. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ingin memulai hubungan denganmu, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku serius. Aku bukan wanita itu. Aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu. Donghae, aku ingin kau melupakan kenangan buruk yang selama ini mengurungmu. Bebaskan hatimu dari bayang-bayang masalalu." Eunhyuk mengatakan itu seraya mengusap pipiku dan menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajahku. Mengelusnya lembut. Aku menutup mataku merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Ya Eunhyuk. Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha melupakan masalalu yang buruk itu. Menjadikannya pelajaran yang berharga. Aku menangkap tangannya yang membelai wajahku, membawanya ke bibirku dan menciumnya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan berusaha. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Eunhyukie?" tanyaku sungguh-sungguh. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk lepas dari jangkauanku jika dia menjawab 'iya'. Aku akan mempertahankannya sampai akhir. Gummy smile Eunhyuk terlihat. Dia mengangguk.

"Ya Donghae. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Jantungku masih berdegup kencang tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Bukan lagi rasa takut yang mendominasi tapi rasa bahagia yang melimpah. Eunhyuk menerimaku. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya membahagiakan sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum lebarku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya tapi tubuhku masih terlalu kaku. Belum terbiasa melakukan skinship.

"Terimakasih Eunhyukie. Terimakasih." Kucium lagi punggung tangannya yang lembut dan wangi. Wangi ini akan menjadi candu untukku mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya merona. Eunhyukie neomu kiyeowo~ aku gemas sekali dengannya.

"Hae…" suaranya terdengar sangat manja di telingaku. Membuatku merinding karena sensasinya. Suaranya sangat seksi.

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

"Mwo?!" Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, tersenyum imut dan malu-malu. Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya menerjangnya saat ini juga dan kubawa ke rumahku. Mengurungnya di sana hanya untukku sendiri.

"Cium aku Hae. Aku… ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Donghae." Dia menutup wajahnya kemudian. Mungkin malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Wajahku juga ikut memerah jadinya. Kembali kuambil nafas menetralkan detak jantungku yang berpacu menggila. Kuraih tangan Eunhyuk yang menutup wajahnya. Menariknya pelan-pelan, mendekatkan wajahku. Iris kami bertemu, menatap satu-samalain. Kucium bibir merah merekah Eunhyuk penuh kelembutan. Manis. Bibirnya sangat manis. Kurasa aku akan sering menciumnya mulai sekarang. Aku memutus kontak bibir kami saat kebutuhan oksigen menyapa. Mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae Lee Eunhyuk. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah lagi. Dia menunduk sebentar lalu mencium bibirku kilat. Aku terkejut dibuatnya.

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae." Manisnya kekasihku ini.

"Ayo kita mulai hubungan ini dengan perlahan. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Aku bisa menunggumu, Hae. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Kuelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Ya Eunhyuk. Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia berada di sampingku dan menerimaku." Kuberanikan diri untuk memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan semua rasa kasih yang kupunya untuknya seorang.

Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Jalani saja dengan sabar. Semua pasti berakhir dengan indah. Karena cinta itu bukan mengikat tapi membebaskan.

"Saranghae Eunhyukie."

"Nado saranghae, Hae."

.

.

End

Ini Haehyuk ya, Haehyuk!

Terus kenapa sifat Donghae begitu? Dan kenapa Eunhyuk yang keliatan lebih dominan?

Dear, alur ceritanya kan memang menuntut Donghae untuk bersikap malu-malu plus kayak penakut begitu #tabokDonghae. Dan untuk Eunhyuk, saya rasa sifat dia yang saya buat di sini masih tergolong normal. Hanya karna dia uke bukan berarti harus selalu terlihat lemah lembut. Saya menjelaskan ini agar tidak ada yang salah paham mengira saya buat ff hyukhae. Ini pure haehyuk loh ya.

Oke ini pendek dan alurnya kecepetan, saya tahu. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan. Silahkan tuangkan unek-unek(?) kalian di kotak review. Terimakasih~

Okeh saya mau hibernasi lagi.

Bye~

Jangan lupa review~


End file.
